THE SEX MARK
by Shimo-chan588
Summary: 21 yr old, Lucy hearfilia attender at Fairy tail University has a mark on the back of her neck. Whatever male who isn't single touches it they will get a surprise. What happens if playboy Natsu comes upon this mark. Will a love blossom or will a certain girl be heartbroken. first fanfic READ AND REVIEW! i tried really hard please read! :D NALU
1. Rejected

**THE SEX MARK~~~~~~**

*I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OF COURSE CUZ ITS TOO AWESOME FOR ME TO WRITE

Authors note~~ Hi this is my first ever fanfic! It might suck but i think you guys will like it! i get inspired to write my own stories but i would just sit and read you peoples stories. Well I'm gonna change that! BELIEVE IT! hope you guys enjoy ^_-

_(thoughts)_

**_(conscious)_****_ (authors note)_**

* * *

** CHAPTER 1: THE DISCOVERY**

** Natsu's pov**

Yo. I'm Natsu Dragneel, 22 years old and i guess you can call me the "Playboy" or "Badass" of Fairy Tail University. Yeah, I don't really care if you call me any name except Hot head, torch brain, or anything related to my body heat. To be blunt I fuck girls... a lot. I might as well fucked all the girls in the University... wait did I? Well except for the girls who are my friends of course. Except this girl... what was her name Luigi, Lucka, Lucky.. OH Lucy Heartfilia. I heard that she was really rich, hot, but weird as shit. She would always avoid boys for some reason. Did she have some phobia or some shit 'cause I need more sex with different girls. Wait I think she is a virgin maybe thats why. Then why does she always hangout with my friends Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, and Laxus. But whenever i come around she runs away. Well whatever it's suspicious, so I'm gonna find out what it is, fuck her, and make her my sex subject. Don't judge a man!

**Lucy's pov **

Hello. I'm Lucy Heartphilla, 21 years old and attend Fairy Tail University. People call me strange as you might know, but its only for a reason. I don't think I could tell you now I would be too embarrassed to say it. Well one day or another you will find out hehe. I'm the daughter of Jude Heartfilia of the Heartfilia CORP. I'm rich just to be blunt, I have a bunch of money but I still work. I took money from the safe and ran away, because my dad wanted me to marry a guy "Just for the Corp." he said. UGH that bastard! I wish my mom was still alive I'm sure she would have talked to him about it. I have little friends but i love them like family. Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, and Jellal they're all like family. But I gotta stay away from Natsu Dragneel. 1: He's a playboy 2: he will use me and dump me_**(like a condom)**_and 3: for my personal problem. Well we'll see how this year turns out.

I wake up to a blinding light and a ear breaking alarm clock. HUGH.

_Another day, another hell _

I do my morning routine 5:00 wake up, take a shower, brush hair, get dressed, eat breakfast, blah blah blah. I decide to go with a light blue look today short light blue ripped jeans, white tank, light blue flats, cloud earrings, makeup, and put my hair in a low pony tail. I go to wake my roommate, Levi, up. She's gone probably slept with Gajeel last night. I smirk to myself. He is a sweet guy people always think he is a horrible person because of all those piercings. Hell, i thought he was a bad guy but he was really nice and gave me the annoying nick name bunny-girl and we became good friends. Fuck it's already 7:30. Got to go before I get late. I take my books, papers and text books and ran out the door, out of the girls dorm and into the Physics hall. It's already 7:35 when I get there. _Thank God._ I see all of my friends and i go to the the top of the hall and sit with them. _I DONT SEE NATSU YESS. _

"Hey" they all say.

"Hey guys sleep well" I smirk and the girls except for Cana blushes the color of Ezra's hair. The boys and Cana laugh.

"Hell yeah I had a good night!" Cana blurts out and leans in on Laxus's arm.

"ALL RIGHT CLASS TIME TO START OUR LESSON" Mr. Bixlow shouts

We start the class me writing notes I need and to study. 37 mins later Dragneel, burst through the room.

"SORRY BIXLOW I OVERSLEPT" Natsu bows to the Mr. Bixlow and runs to where we are.

He sits next to me and does a sexy smirk which I ignore.

"Bye guys talk to you later" I sigh and move to the seats below where I used to sit

"Bye Lucy" my friends say ask leave. Levi comes to sit with me and take notes. She knows I don't like to be lonely

**Natsu's pov**

_What the fuck._ how_ the fuck is she gonna leave and all I did was smirk at her. All of them just say bye like they knew what was wrong with her. I don't get that chick at fucking all!_

**She probably doesn't like you. You are a playboy and you fuck a lot of girls hate that. Maybe Lucy is one of those girls.**

_ But the way they reacted doesn't make any sense they would've just said "no stay" or something like that_

**Well I don't have a clue. Just fuck her. Bye oh and someones calling you by the way**

_WHA-_

_ "_NATSU" I snap back into reality out of my thoughts and I find Bixlow shouting my name.

"WHA, WHA... WHAT oh sorry Bixlow"

"What's wrong with you today you're dumber than usual" he chuckles. "ALL RIGHT CLASS THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY. DO THAT ASSIGNMENT AND DO DAH"

Everybody stands up and starts to fill out. I watch as Lucy gets up from her seat and grab her papers. _DAMN DAT ASS AND THOSE TITS JUST WANNA POUND 'EM_

I get up grabbing my things and heading to her quickly before she can leave.

"Hey Luce" i say sexually will doing my panty dropper grin

Nothing

"umm.. so you wanna do something"

Nothing again

"hey babe you listening.. hello?"

she's leaving

"Can't you give a guy a chance"

by the do and she turns

"Hey natsu?" she says

"what babe anything for you, I'll satisfy your every need"

"oh really then don't talk to me anymore, your playboy act won't work on me. if you try anything i will chop off your dick in front of everybody and put it down your throat. AND don't call me LUCE, or babe, don't even talk to me cuz really i don't want to see, hear or smell you. ok you think you can satisfy that need?" she walks out the hall leaving a shocked Natsu behind.

_oh shit... i just been rejected_

_well just you wait_

* * *

**_ :D_**

**_well how was it? was it too short? was it good? did you see an error? PLZ REVIEW. Cause i really want to know._**

**_thanks for reading i know it was short but thank you. My first chapter! woohoo_**

**_REVIEWSSSS_**


	2. The discovery

**Another chapter wohhoo aren'. You excited**

**Natsu: who cares will you come back to bed with me**

**Me: *blushes BAKA **

**Natsu: aww come you know you want to**

**Me: I guess I'm not telling you a about whats going on with lucy**

**Natsu: Come on babe lets not be hasty**

**Me: too late ON WITH THE STORY**

**Natsu: bab-**

**i do not own fairy tail hiro Mashima does enjoy**

* * *

Chapter two: the discovery

Natsu's pov

It's been two days since that rejection and I can't seem to take my mind off it. _ITS JUST A GIRL SO WHY CANT I STOP THINKING OF HE_R. I've been rejected many times but this one really got to me.

"Oi flame head what's that that serious look" Gray, my roommate laughs "it's ugly as fuck haha" he howls with laughter

"Just thinking- HEY DONT CALL ME FLAME HEAD, STRIPPER!" I shout. I punch him in the face and a brawl is started.

After a few minutes of fighting we both punch each other in the face, both flying back, both knocked out.

-21 minutes later-

"Ugh my fucking head" I feel a pulsing pain in my head and I look across and could easily see that Gray had one too.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Me and the gang are going to this club Lacrima you comin" he gets up

"Will there be babes?" I ask. I know the answer but I didn't feel like talking with the fucking pain pounding on my head.

He chuckles "that's a stupid question, it's a club you know there will be babes"

"Yea sure I'll come"

"Great meet us there at nine"

"Yea yea ice prick" another brawl is started.

Lucy's pov

It's been two days since I had a talk with that Natsu and I haven't seen him since, but I couldn't help having a small pang of guilt in my heart._ I KNOW HE'S A REALLY GOOD GUY AT HEART I BET IF I DIDNT HAVE THIS PROBLEM THEN I GUESS WE COULD BE FRIENDS BUT FOR NOW UNTIL I FIND A CURE I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM_. I sigh looking up at the ceiling with the back side of my hand on my forehead.

"Hey Luce whats wrong you look sad" Levy, my friend and roommate who looked at me with worried eyes

"Just thinking" I sigh "it's nothing important"

"I know you, what's wrong is it Natsu?" Like Levy always on point

" Yeah, see I rejected him two days ago and it was really harsh. I can't help but feel guilty, you and I both now why I rejected him"

"Well knowing Natsu he probably got over it already" We both smile

_HOPE YOUR RIGHT_

"So me and the gang are going to the club lacrima are you in?" She said with excited eyes

I looked at her with wide eyes and said "Levy! You know I want to go but at clubs there are a bunch of SINGLE guys who are itching to be in girls pants and you know what will happen if they find it they might wake up her"

"I know but me and the gang will protect you" Levy begged "please come" added the puppy dog eyes "pwease"

"FINE" I knew this was a risk and I knew that she would make me come but I'm to worried about waking up her.

-time skip (still Lucy's pov)-

It's 8:00 and me and Levy are getting ready. I wear a red dress that goes a few inches from my womanhood and clings to me like a glove. The dress shows my waist and part of my back. I put on a pair of black stiletto heels and black star earrings. I put my hair into a low ponytail again and put on my makeup.

Levy puts on a strapless black dress just showing her the sides. Knowing that Gajeel likes black she had this outfit for a while. She puts on black stiletto heels and puts her hair in a messy bun making her look sexier for Gajeel. She puts her make up on and we head off to Erza and Juvia's room.

"Cana's is probably there already knowing her" I sigh she always gets ready before time.

We head into there room and Cana, Juvia, and Erza are there and let me just say they were so stunning. Every was wearing tight dress. Cana wearing a dark yellow. Juvia was wearing blue, And Erza was wearing a dark purple.

"Wow all of you look great" I smile.

"We can say the same for you" Erza stated. "You look too good do you want men to awaken her"

"Well I was gonna be protected by you guys so I thought it wouldn't matter" I scratch my head shyly.

"Juvia thinks Lucy looks great. It is already 8:30 Juvia thinks we should hurry to the Lacrima" Juvia says.

"Oh crap let's go it wanna get my drink on! And maybe a little bit of action" Cana smirks and we all head out to Cana's Mercedes and drive to the club. We get to the club in 15 mins and meet up with the boys.

Natsu pov:

Cana's Mercedes pulled up and all the girls came out. I was surprised to see Lucy coming out last and might I add DAMN! She was so sexy in the dress she was wearing. The bottom was so close to her womanhood that he just wanted to pull the dress up and fuck her senseless. She looked at me with suprised eyes and quickly looked away.

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

We enter the club and I swear the smell of sex and sweat punched me in the nose. Everybody get a quick drink and heads to the dance floor. I just start grinding on this sexy girl. I see Levy goes up to the dj and starts talking to him. I see her hand him 20 bucks and comes back down. 1 min later an erotic song played. I wasn't a fan of the song but it was catchy. I see the girls laugh and pat levy and go to the main floor and make a space so they can dance.

The dj calls from the microphone and all people stop dancing and looks up at the dj "Ladies and gentle men we got some sexy lady's who wanna do a dance for y'all so pay attention" everybody starts cheering.

The start dancing to the erotic beat swaying their hips and doing a whole sexy routine. My eyes focus on Lucy while she's doing a solo. She spins and starts swaying her hips seducingly and traces her hands and finger all over her body while having a sexy face. All blood runs south.

_WHO KNEW SHE COULD DANCE LIKE THAT ITS LIKE SHES ASKING FOR A FUCK_

Her solo ends and joins with the group again and they finish their routine. Everything is silent for a moment until the whole club starts to cheer. Some were whistles. Some were "damn", some were "bear my child!" All I could do was stand there with my mouth all the way to the floor.

Lucy and I lock eyes for a moment before blowing a fake kiss and putting her finger up. I make a sexy face and she lightly blushes and turns away. Juvia, Cana, Erza, an Levy go to their man and start making out with them leaving a lonely Lucy at the bar drinking a milkshake.

I walk over to her and sit down on the bar stool next to her.

"That was quite a performance there Luce, your body moved in so many different ways I think I could be useful in. The. Bed. With . Me" I smirk.

"Go fuck yourself I thought you were gonna leave me alone" she snapped back

"Well after that dance I don't think I can babe" I whisper huskily in her ear.

She gets up and walks to the back of the club I bet hoping to get privacy. I quickly follow her and trap her between my arms staring deeply into those precious brown orbs.

"Get away from-" she starts to say before I quickly cover my lips with hers. I nip her lip and she gasp. I quickly dart my tongue into her hot, delicious mouth. She slowly starts to kiss back, but then comes to realization and tries to push me away.

"Come on babe I know you want me" I say kissing her jawline. Her breath becomes rapid while I'm licking and nipping her neck.

"No stop before I go crazy" she rasps out  
"That's what I want babe" I put my hand on the back of her neck and I feel a slight bump on it. Curious I press the bump and she gasps and moans. Her head is down breathing hard. Once that has cleared I look back at her face.

She slowly raised her head up, licking her lips and

Her eyes filled with lust

* * *

**thumbs really hurt. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I'm doing my best so I want to hear what you guys think of it**

**Natsu: hey babe good job**

**Me: shut up natsu I'm tired**

**Byeee**


	3. Luciana

**Yo Minna! Genki? I wanna say srry for the wait and I want to thank my followers and people who reviewed. You see it made me really happy to know ppl are enjoying my first fanfic. ARIGATOU ^_^ u guys are awesome**

**Hiro Mashima owns fairytail not me..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: luciana

Natsu's pov

I stare into her eyes for a while until she grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me down into a hot kiss.

**_What the fu-_**

My thoughts are interrupted when she nips my bottom lip lightly with her teeth. Wanting me to participate. I get out of my confused state and give her what she wants. I snake my arms around her waist and grip her ass. She moans slightly grinding on my crotch. I growl with delight.

**_So soft and she taste like vanilla up here I wonder how she taste down th-_**

My thoughts interrupted once again when she says  
"So Natsu I wanna thank you for waking me up. It's been soo long."

**_Waking me up? What the hell does she mean?_**

She's starts nipping and licking my neck making sure she leaves a mark. I shiver at the pleasure. I growl knowing that she is taking control.

**_Wait I should be in control!_**

I pull her back into a fierce Hot kiss. We fight for dominance which I easily beat her at. She pulls away breathless and I travel down to her jaw nipping and she gasps in pleasure. I Make a mark so she will remember the day she got intimate with I, Natsu Dragneel. I'm about to continue when the gang comes over.

"NATSU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY!" Erza yells walking over to our destination. "GAJEEL I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDNT HAVE LEFT HER" levy hits gajeel on the back. Of course not affecting him, but giving him an apologetic look on his face.

"You will be punished severely" Erza states coldly. Glaring at me. I swear I could see flames in her eyes.

I get chills down mine spine as I watch levy, Cana, and juvia drag a annoyed Lucy away. leaving gajeel, ice prick, jellal, gajeel, laxus, and ERZA give me ice cold glares.

"What?" I ask.

"What the fuck do you mean by what you dense flame head! You shouldn't have took advantage of Lucy like that! You fucking charcoal for brains!" Gray yells.

"Well she got onto me first. I couldn't just pass an invitation like that! You fucking stripper!" I argue back.

"You liar! She wouldn't come make out with you even if you were the last man on the planet! I bet you pushed the-" gray stops suddenly.

"Pushed the what ice prick?" What was he talking about. I didn't push anything. Sure I squeezed her ass but I don't know about pushing anything.

"It was nothing natsu. Now we must punish you for the harm that you have put upon Lucy" Erza says and the guys and Erza knock me unconscious.

Lucy's POV

**_Ugh... The hell_**

I wake up to find me in the bathroom at my house with juvia throwing a bucket of ice water on my face.

**_ .God. THAT IS TO FUCKING COLD!_**

"AHH! What the fuck Juv- ugh my head." I feel a bang knocking on my skull. "What happened? Hangover?"

They all look at each other with worried eyes.

"Luciana came out again" there was a pause from Cana until she continued "and the victim was... Natsu"

The all stare at me waiting for my reaction. I'm staring at everyone until I feel wetness on the side of my cheek. I reach up to find I'm crying. I start to cry. Hard. The most I cried since that one time long ago.

I stay on the bathroom floor soaked and crying. After what seems like a day. I finally get up off the bathroom floor finding my friends in the bed room waiting.

"Are you ok? Lucy.." Cana says lightly.

"Yeah I'm ok... It's just... Why natsu.. You know.. I just wanna be alone right now guys. I got to think things over.." I say my breath still uneven from all the crying.

"No we can't leave you alone after what jus-" levy starts to say

"Please levy.. I just can't right now... This is... I need... Just please go" they all get up giving me a hug.

After I hear the last footstep and the door lightly close I begin to cry again. Softly this time because I'm sure I don't have any water left in me. I don't bother changing and just wrap myself in the blankets and cry myself to sleep.

_Running down the black tunnel not knowing where to turn. The burning mark on the back of my neck makes it harder to loud footsteps behind me, I struggle to run faster. My legs give up. Forgetting about my legs I use my arms to go out into the light. The blackness pulls me into the dark again. I see a face that looks similar to mine_

_"Papa..."_

I wake up drenched in sweat, the throat hoarse from screaming. My hands are shaking.

**_Not again_**

I manage to forget about my previous dream knowing it won't do any good remembering. I take a shower and decide to go just put on look today. I wear black sweat pants, a gray long sleeve shirt that's a little tight, I put my hair in a messy bun, and wear my gray jordans. I look in the mirror telling myself to deny everything that happened with natsu. I try to be strong burial know I will be sobbing about it later.

This was gonna be the worst day ever.

Natsu POV

This was gonna be the best day ever.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. I'm trying really hard. Srry about the late update. I've been reading other fanfics. Just to learn and blah. Anyway I hope u liked it. The next chapter will be here shortly I promise ^_^ review of what you thought. **


End file.
